A Change Of It All
by LaylaLovesYou-016
Summary: This is just an idea I had of The Breakfast Club themed My Soul To Take story with Bug as the brain, Brandon as the athlete, Penelope as the basket case, Brittany as the princess and Alex as the criminal. Rated T because I'm paranoid. R&R please and thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I was sitting on my couch when the idea popped into my mind. This is a My Soul To Take story with a Breakfast Club plot. Bug will be the brain; Brandon will be the athlete, Penelope will be the basket case, Brittany will be the princess and Alex will be the criminal. Read and review and tell me what you think. I think this will turn out to be longer than a one shot. **

Bug Hellerman's car slowly pulled up outside his high school as he took a deep breath. He had gotten a Saturday detention for being in the girl's bathroom the other day, which Alex had made him do. May looked at him, then down to the steering wheel. "Don't do this again, okay, Bug?" Bug nodded his head, sliding out of the front seat of the car. "Okay, mom." He offered her a small smile, walking into the school. Bug walked into the library, sitting in the very first seat.

Brandon O'Neill sat in the front seat of his father's car listening him talk about how boy's got in trouble. "Boys mess around, I messed around. Except I didn't get caught." Brandon was tired of the constant nagging from his father. He rolled his eyes, waiting for his father to finish his lecture. "Can I go?" His father nodded and Brandon got out of the car, walking into the school himself. Brandon sat a table over from Bug, watching him flip through his book as he did so.

Penelope Bryte walked slowly up the the school, her hood over her head as she did so. Her parents didn't even know that she was coming here today; she had told them that she was hanging out with her friend which was an obvious lie. She didn't really have any friends, apart from god. She was just tired of hearing her mother talk about how she needed to get out more. She walked into the library, sitting down at the very back table quietly.

Brittany Cunningham's dad pulled up outside the school, looking at her. "Don't worry about your mother. She'll come around. I'm sure that when you get home she'll unground you. But no more cutting class, okay?" Brittany sighed, nodding her hand. "Okay, dad. No more cutting class." She agreed, getting out of the car and shutting the door behind her. She walked into the library where the others were, sitting right next to Brandon. She glanced at him, rolling her eyes and looking down at the table.

Alex Dunkelman approached the school, rolling his eyes. "Here I am again." He said more to himself than anyone else. This was the third week in a row he had spent his Saturday here and he knew that it he would probably spend next week here too. He walked into the library, sitting at the table behind Brittany and Brandon.

"This is going to be a long day." Brittany said, crossing her arms across her chest.

Mr. Pratt walked in, clearing his throat to make his presence very known. Everyone turned to look at him, waiting for him to say whatever it was he needed to. He began to talk about what they wouldn't do and that they could only write an essay explaining who they are.

Alex sighed, mumbling "Shut the hell up." under his breath. Mr. Pratt looked at him, cocking an eyebrow. "What did you just say to me?" Alex rolled his eyes. "I said shut the _hell _up." He repeated. "That's another detention right there!"

"Good!"

"Do you want another?"

"Bring it on." Alex challenged.

"There's another."

"Okay but after that I'm going to have to check my calendar."

"I will give you detentions for the rest of the year!"

"Stop!" Brittany pleads.

"How many is that?"

"I-I believe that's four." Bug mumbled.

Principal Pratt turned to walk away, pointing at Alex. "You better behave." He warns, walking off into his office.

"Why did you do that?" Brittany asked Alex in a sort of whisper. Alex shrugged. "Nothing better to do. Why do you care anyways princess?" Brittany looked at him but didn't answer, looking back to the front of the room.

The room was almost silent until there was a snapping noise. Everyone turned to see what it was, only to find Penelope chomping on her nails. Brittany's face turned into a scowl of disgust as she was the first to turn around, looking at the front again. "Careful, sweetheart. If you eat all of your nails now you won't be hungry for lunch." Alex teased getting a laugh in response from Brittany. Penelope spit a part of her nails at Alex, looking back down at her paper.

Alex simply chuckled, shaking his head. "Guys? Are you going to do your essay?" Bug asked, looking around the room. Brittany shrugged. "I don't know." Brandon glanced at Brittany and then Bug. "No." He shook his head.

Bug looked back at Alex. "No way." He then looked to Penelope who was still silent. He sighed, turning back around to his paper.

They all sat in silence for a while, each one of them finding their own way to stay entertained.

**Okay, that's it for the first chapter since it's only supposed to be an introduction. Read and review, tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I know it's been almost a month but I'm ready to continue on with this story once again. I love the idea and plot that I have for this story, it really excites me and I, just like you guys, are excited to see where this will go.**

Brandon turned to Brittany with a smirk. "So…" He started. Brittany shook her head. "I don't want to hear what you have to say. Whatever it is is probably dumb any who." She said, still looking at the front of the classroom in disinterest.

She was sitting next to a horny pig, there was also a criminal in the classroom, Bug is a pervert and Penelope annoyed the hell out of her.

She sighed, laying her head down on the desk.

Brandon tapped his hands on the desk impatiently, looking around.

"Shut that door." Alex whispered to Bug. "We really shouldn't." Bug whispered back. "Just do it!" Alex whispered loudly. "Why don't you?" Bug looked at him. "Whatever, you big fucking baby." Alex got up, running over and shutting the door before he sat down in his seat again.

Penelope still hadn't said anything. She just sat in the back, praying to herself.

"Are you okay?" Bug looked to Penelope. She nodded her head silently, as if she knew he was talking to her.

Alex sat on top of the table. "This is so boring. You're all boring." He complained. Brandon turned to him. "Would you shut your trap?" He asked. "As soon as you shut your legs. You don't want people to find out you're actually a girl." Brittany laughed slightly at this. "Good one." She mumbled.

Alex grinned, nodding his head at her. Brandon rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and scrunching up his face in disgust. Brittany groaned, looking at her watch. "Could this be any longer?" She asked in annoyance. "It could, we're just lucky it isn't." Alex replied. "Shut up." Brittany shot, turning around in her seat.

"Feisty, I like that." Alex smirked. "Good for you." Brittany said, crossing her arms. "Keep flirting with me, hun." Brittany rolled her eyes. "In your dreams." She flipped him off and Brandon chuckled. Brittany stood up, walking over and sitting by Bug. "Jerks." She mumbled. Bug sighed, offering her a smile and she smiled back.

Brandon sighed, looking at Brittany before rolling his eyes again. Alex stood up. "Screw this; I'm going to go get some smoke." He mumbled. "You can't be serious." Brandon replied. "No way! You aren't leaving here and if you do you are not bringing that back here with you." Brittany said. "Why don't you come with me and we'll bring it back together?" Alex flirted. "As I said before, in your dreams, pig." Brittany spat.

"Ouch." Alex pretended to be hurt. He glanced back at Penelope. "Do you want to come?" She simply shook her head and he shrugged. "Hey, insect, how about you go with him?" Brandon suggested. "Leave him alone!" Brittany called. "Awe, Brit is defending her boyfriend." Alex cooed in mockery. "He's not my boyfriend!" She protested. "And would you ever consider him as your boyfriend?" Alex asked, getting up and walking towards her.

"No." Brittany answered, crossing her arms. "Why not?" Alex asked his voice getting more and more acidy with each word. "Well, because… We're different." Brittany said with a shrug. "Do you think you're better than him, Brittany? Is it because he's a nerd?" Alex asked, now playing with her hair and whispering in her ear.

"Of course not!" Brittany objected. "I think it is." Alex accused. "Leave her alone." Brandon demanded. "Or what?" Alex responded. "If you don't leave her alone, you'll find out." Brandon shrugged.

Alex rolled his eyes, dropping her hair. "I'm out of here, whose coming?" Brittany sighed. "I will." She spoke up. Everyone, including Penelope, looked at her. She shrugged, standing up and walking over to join Alex by his side. They were about to leave when Bug spoke up. "I'll come too." A jealous Brandon sighed, looking at Penelope who nodded and they stood up, joining the others as they all headed out of the classroom and headed to Alex's locker. Once they made it there, Alex pulled out his smoke, stuffing it in his pocket.

"Let's go." He whispered, directing them off towards the library again. They ran into a gate, sighing softly. "Great idea, dumbfuckleman, now we're stuck and we're going to get into more trouble." Alex shook his head, stuffing the marijuana in Bug's pants and running off, screaming and shouting.

The others ran off to the library and the principal found Alex. "You're in big trouble now." He said angrily.

He led him back to the library, grumbling mad words. "What now? What are you guys doing?" He asked. "Just sitting here." Penelope spoke with a shrug and everyone turned to look to her.

"Hey, I'm hungry. When's lunch?" Alex spoke up. The principal sighed. "Now, I guess." He grumbled. "Well, do you have anything to drink? We kind of need it." Brandon asked. "Fine, you and…" Alex raised his hand. "Yeah right." He grumbled. "You and Penelope go." He instructed and Brandon nodded, walking off down the hall with Penelope.

Bug looked at Brittany as she ate, examining her for a moment until she looked up at him. "What?" She asked. He shook his head. "N-Nothing, nothing." He stuttered, getting a smile from Brittany.  
She found herself actually beginning to like Bug… As a friend, of course.

Brandon looked to Penelope. "You don't talk much." She shrugged. "There's not much to say." She replied, walking ahead of him. They made it back, handing out the milk as they all ate in silence. After a while, lunch came to an end and it was time to get serious again.

**So that's it for chapter two. I know it's short but I have writers block for this story about so I am just trying my best. R&R please and thanks.**


End file.
